Enquête de l'Ange
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Severus Snape prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande-Salle. Il aimait bien cette petite habitude qui lui permettait de surveiller les élèves dès le début de la journée.
1. Chapitre 1 : L'épicentre

Chapitre 1 : L'épicentre

Severus Snape prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande-Salle. Il aimait bien cette petite habitude qui lui permettait de surveiller les élèves dès le début de la journée. Après la Grande Bataille de Poudlard et sa convalescence à Sainte-Mangouste, Minerva lui avait permis de revenir à Poudlard.

Severus avait voulu refuser dans un premier temps. Il ne se voyait pas enseigner à de petits morveux toute sa vie, il avait envie de profiter de sa nouvelle liberté. Et puis le Ministère s'était fait menaçant, le meurtre de Dumbledore allait l'envoyer à Azkaban s'il ne faisait rien. Poudlard était donc devenu son refuge, loin des menaces.

Minerva avait trouvé la solution parfaite. Elle ne se voyait pas arrêter d'enseigner, autant qu'il ne se voyait pas continuer d'enseigner. Alors elle garda officiellement son poste de Directrice de l'école, mais s'arrangea pour lui refiler tout le boulot. Ainsi, elle avait toujours suffisamment de temps pour enseigner la métamorphose, et lui n'avait plus à enseigner les potions.

Toujours était-il qu'il en était là. Et qu'il y était toujours six années après la bataille. Il saisit le journal que venait de lui déposer une grande chouette brune, et commença à sonder les pages insipides du canard. Il manqua de s'étouffer sur sa propre salive, qu'il n'était même pas en train d'avaler à ce moment-là, en regardant le gros titre et la photo s'animer devant ses yeux.

« Le Retour du Survivant ! »

Il se précipita hors de la salle, suivi du regard par l'ensemble de la population estudiantine qui voyait là l'occasion inespérée de déroger au règlement plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée. Severus traversa les couloirs et la cour de métamorphose, jusqu'à débarquer en trombe dans le bureau de McGonagall. La vieille chouette refusait de déménager, elle considérait toujours le bureau de Dumbledore… eh bien comme le bureau de Dumbledore, et refusait d'y installer ses affaires. Severus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de partager les mêmes considérations. Cependant, il appréciait les conseils avisés que le portrait du vieil homme distillait encore, et la présence des autres directeurs l'aidait aussi à assurer la paperasserie administrative et les manipulations et diverses manigances du conseil d'administration de l'école.

Il toqua à la porte.

« Minerva ! Vous êtes présentable ? »

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

« Je vous préviens, je rentre quand même ! » Il poussa la porte menant aux quartiers de la Directrice, et la trouva en train de tirer avec acharnement sur un bout de bacon.

« Ce maudit elfe, Riny, il ne fait jamais assez cuire la viande… se justifia-t-elle.

\- Vous avez reçu le journal ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors quoi Severus ? Bon sang, crachez le morceau !

\- Potter est de retour.

\- Oh, c'est juste pour ça que vous débarquez chez moi à cette heure ?

\- Parce que ce maudit morveux fait toujours tout pour être le centre de toutes les attentions, oui !

\- Et vous n'avez même pas pris le temps de tourner la page ? demanda McGonagall. Angel a encore frappé, trois membres du trafic des Niffleurs ont été retrouvés hier soir, enchaîné dans le grand atrium du Ministère. Et les Aurors ne trouvent toujours aucune trace. Il y a même une interview du chef du Bureau, Ron Weasley, selon lui, ils n'ont absolument aucune piste. C'est très étrange…

\- Ce qui est très étrange, c'est que vous ne soyez pas plus étonnée que ça… »

Minerva s'occupa méticuleusement à manger son bacon, en fuyant son regard.

« Vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ? Quand il allait revenir ? Peut-être même où il était parti depuis tout ce temps ? »

Severus se sentait trahis.

« Il est venu prendre le thé la semaine dernière, avoua Minerva. Être à la tête de cette école permet de garder bien des secrets, Severus. Même à vous. Harry est venu me voir pendant l'été suivant la fin de la seconde guerre sorcière. Il m'a expliqué qu'il ne voulait plus devenir Auror, qu'il en avait assez vu de mage noir et qu'il en avait eu son compte. Il avait rencontré un… j'ai oublié le mot, désolé. Bref, il a rencontré un hurluberlu qui faisait des recherches sur je-n'sais-quoi, un type assez semblable à Norbert Dragonneau. Bref, Harry m'a demandé une bourse de recherches spéciale pour aller étudier les différentes races de créatures magiques et les différents peuples partageant une culture magique dans le monde. »

Severus était abasourdi. La vieille garce lui avait caché tout ça… Il allait devoir travailler ses compétences serpentardiennes, ne plus avoir à espionner le ramollissait apparemment.

« Vraiment ? C'est tout ?

\- Il m'a envoyé quelques lettres, pour me faire part de ses découvertes…

\- Mais ses coffres sont remplis de la fortune des Potter et des Black, pourquoi avait-il besoin d'une bourse ?

\- Vous n'aurez qu'à le lui demander vous-même, Severus ! Maintenant partez d'ici avant que je nous métamorphose en crevette ! Rose ! »

* * *

 **Caractéristiques : _!ATTENTION SPOIL!_**

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des défis proposés par La gazette des bonbons aux citrons (voir dans les forums du site), et en réponse à ceux suivants :

\- Défis d'Eden2356 : [313] Harry doit aller faire des études plus pousser cher différentes races, ou peuples... Pour cela il part pendant six ans. Quand il revient, il est devenu un mage et un sorcier de guerre. De plus dans le monde, il y en a un renommer pour avoir fait de grandes choses. On le nomme Angel, ce nom lui vient de ses deux grandes ailes immaculées qu'il a dans le dos. Mais Angel et Harry Potter ne font qu'une personne. La première personne qui le découvrira sera le maître des potions de Poudlard, Severus Snape.

Ce texte est inspirée de la Saga Harry Potter de J. K. Rowling, et ne m'appartient pas.

Thème de la nuit du fof du 03/02/2018 : Centre

Ce texte a été modifié le 06/02/2018 et corrigé pour : cohérence, grammaire, typographie et orthographe. _Bêta : Amaras_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Être quitte

Être quitte

Severus était en grande discussion avec le portrait de Dumbledore, il lui lisait le journal. Apparemment, être en seulement deux dimensions rendait les choses plus difficiles pour orienter le papier selon le bon angle pour lire, ou quelque chose du genre. Severus soupçonnait le Directeur de se payer sa tête. Le mois d'août était bien entamé, déjà, et Potter faisait encore la première page.

« Regardez-moi ça, Albus… _Harry Potter, le héros du monde sorcier, aurait été aperçu dans les tribunes du match de Quidditch opposant les Canon de Chudley aux Tornades de Tutshill…_ Ce gamin peut-il faire seulement un pas sans parvenir à attirer sur lui plus d'attention et de ferveur que ce que les médias moldus ont développés pour la reine ?

\- N'oubliez pas que c'est grâce à son témoignage précieux que vous avez finalement été acquitté.

\- Non, monsieur le Directeur. C'est parce qu'on a eu la merveilleuse idée de vous décrocher du mur et de vous faire témoigner que j'ai été acquitté.

\- Voyons, Severus, quelle pourrait être la valeur du témoignage d'un vieil homme sénile ? Mais cessons de nous disputer. _Angel_ a-t-il encore fait des siennes ?

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous toujours que je vous lise les frasques de ce criminel que tout le monde traque ?

\- Il ressemble plus à un justicier masqué pour moi. Je me souviens des aventures de ce personnage, ça passait en série sur la télévision moldue, un cavalier vêtu de capes sombres et portant une épée. Il faisait régner la justice, se battait pour le peuple et combattait les tyrans.

\- Certes, enfin nous ne sommes pas en dictature, et Kingsley n'est pas un tyran…

\- C'est ce que vous pensez Severus ?

\- C'est sûr que le Ministère peut être un peu retord parfois, et que… enfin, nous sommes libres tout de même !

\- On ne peut pas avoir le regret de la liberté, si on ne l'a jamais été. De même qu'on ne peut supporter d'être soumis à la volonté d'un autre dès lors qu'on a un jour été libre. C'est un grand homme qui a dit cela, il y a quelques siècles déjà. Dites-moi, Severus, que savez-vous de la liberté ? »

Severus resta silencieux un bon moment, il essayait de comprendre les paroles mystérieuses du portrait, et de les associer aux évènements récents et aux actions de cet _Angel_.

La porte s'ouvrit, mettant fin à sa méditation. C'était Madame la Directrice. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour se permettre de rentrer ici comme si c'était un vulgaire moulin. La Gargouille avait été réglée pour la laisser rentrer quoi qu'il arrive (un autre privilège de Directeur), mot de passe ou non, et elle ne frappait jamais avant d'entrer. Severus n'avait jamais pensé que Minerva puisse être capable d'un tel comportement, mais apparemment il l'avait mal jugée pendant toutes ces années. Elle était en grande conversation avec quelqu'un. Il replia rapidement le journal et se mit à écrire, comme si elle l'avait actuellement dérangé en plein travail.

« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir que vous ayez finalement accepté le poste. On a du mal à garder nos professeurs parfois, ce n'est plus parce qu'être professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal est maudit, bien sûr, mais le personnel compétent se fait toujours aussi rare, Harry. »

Severus sursauta. Il en lâcha sa plume, qui répandit une terrible tache d'encre sur tout son parchemin. Il fixa Potter de toute sa haine.

« Severus, je nous ai trouvé un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ! annonça McGonagall avec excitation. »

Potter affichait ce que Severus prenait pour un sourire suffisant à la Lockhart©.

« Merveilleux, lâcha-t-il avec sarcasme. »

Il fit de son mieux pour participer à la conversation, mais chaque regard qu'il devait poser sur Potter semblait être une véritable torture, et chaque parole qu'il devait prononcer semblait le faire vomir.

McGonagall ne se départit pas de sa gaieté, mais Potter passa tout son temps à grimacer jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une excuse pour fuir.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin seul dans le bureau, Dumbledore parla à nouveau.

« Je me demande quand vous arrêterez de faire le procès d'Harry pour les erreurs qu'il a pu commettre dans son enfance, tout comme vous avez pu commettre des erreurs par le passé, Severus, et si lui ne sera jamais acquitté… »

* * *

Ce texte est inspirée de la Saga Harry Potter de J. K. Rowling, et ne m'appartient pas.

Thème de la nuit du fof du 03/02/2018 : Acquitter

Ce texte a été modifié le 06/02/2018 et corrigé pour : cohérence, grammaire, typographie et orthographe. Bêta : Amaras


	3. Chapitre 3 : La Peste et le Choléra

La peste et le Choléra

« En quoi Potter est-il qualifié pour travailler ici ?

\- Vous êtes sérieux Severus ? Il va enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal ! Je ne vois pas qui pourrait être mieux placer, par merlin !

\- Le problème tient avant tout sur le "enseigner", Minerva. Il ne s'agit pas d'assurer une guerre ou de vaincre en duel, mais bien de faire preuve de pédagogie !

\- Admettez que vous avez dû aller chercher ce mot dans le dictionnaire, Severus. Vous n'en connaissez certainement pas le sens ! Vos méthodes d'enseignement étaient de toute évidence à revoir, et je ne parle même pas de la relation que vous entretenez avec vos élèves, du comportement que vous avez toujours eu envers eux et du favoritisme flagrant dont vous faites toujours preuve.

\- Le favoritisme est une question de perspective, je suppose.

\- Vous êtes d'une mauvaise foi sans borne, ma parole !

\- Quant à mes relations envers mes élèves, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

\- Severus, tout le monde a pu voir que vous avez pris Harry en grippe depuis son arrivée à Poudlard en 1991 ! Je vous préviens, nous sommes en 2004 et je ne tolérerai pas que ce comportement se poursuive ! Il va être Professeur ici, maintenant, et je ne vous laisserai pas continuer votre petit jeu sadique et pervers ! Je vous laisse le choix : ou bien vous acceptez Harry Potter, ou bien vous quittez ce château ! »

.oOo.

Severus essaya de mettre en application ce qu'on demandait de lui. Plutôt que d'agresser verbalement Harry, il préféra l'ignorer. Mais comment ignorer le grand Harry Potter ? Il était toujours là pour le fixer avec les yeux de Lily, ou pour lui parler avec cette sagesse qui semblait inonder tous ses actes depuis la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il essaya de repenser à ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore. Si on avait pu lui pardonner ses erreurs, peut-être pouvait-il essayer de considérer Harry autrement que comme un petit imbécile.

Il prit du temps pour observer Harry. C'était devenu un mage accompli, il avait des talents incroyables. Il avait entendu parler de légendes lorsqu'il était encore enfant, il avait vu passer des magies interdites pendant ses études à Poudlard. Et quelque part, Harry semblait juste les avoir apprises pendant son absence. En étudiant les peuples magiques… C'était plus que suspect.

Pour le moment, Severus observait Potter de loin, la nuit tombait sur le château et Potter s'obstinait à voler dans le ciel de Poudlard. Il pleuvait comme vache qui pisse et Potter y était depuis deux bonnes heures déjà.

« POTTER ! DESCENDEZ DE LA IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Severus utilisa un petit _sonorus_ quand la silhouette continua juste de virevolter dans les airs.

« POTTER, DESCENDEZ ! »

Severus attendit que ce maudit gamin se pose pour déverser sa verve sur lui.

« Êtes-vous complètement inconscient ? En tant que Professeur, vous vous devez de montrer l'exemple ici ! Et je ne pense pas que la maxime de l'action "voler par temps de pluie, quand la nuit tombe et que le froid de l'automne commence à se faire sentir" puisse être universalisable ! Rentrez au château avant de choper la crève ! »

.oOo.

Minerva traversa l'infirmerie avec son air pincé et sévère qu'elle réservait d'habitude à ses élèves.

« Severus, je viens de parler avec Pomona...

\- Et alors ? Si vous avez de mauvaises nouvelles à m'apprendre Minerva, je vous en prie, abrégez !

\- Vous avez attrapé une maladie très rare pour les sorciers. Pomona pense que c'est peut-être parce que vous n'êtes plus si jeune et que vous présumez de vos capacités… »

Severus avait pâli, clairement. Merlin, non ! Mourir de maladie si jeune, c'est la honte d'un sorcier ! Il n'avait pas survécu à la guerre pour finir comme ça !

« Arrêtez de jouer avec moi, je n'ai que 44 ans, vieille toupie !

\- Vous avez attrapé la grippe, Severus. »

Il avait attrapé la grippe à cause d'Harry Potter… Quelle déchéance.

« C'est un simple virus qui vous aura eu, Severus ! »

Et elle repartir, guillerette. Parfois, Severus regrettait _vraiment_ d'avoir assassiné Dumbledore.

.oOo.

« Vous avez vu, Severus ? »

McGonagall était venue prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, pour une fois.

« Il y aurait enfin un témoin pour voir Angel.

\- Potter, interrompit Severus, cessez de tousser comme ça et de vous étouffer avec votre scone. Je vous ai dit que vous alliez attraper la crève à rester dehors quand il pleut.

\- Il aurait deux grandes ailes immaculées dans le dos, poursuivit McGonagall. Les Aurors pensent que ce pourrait être un sorcier de guerre. »

* * *

Ce texte est inspirée de la Saga Harry Potter de J. K. Rowling, et ne m'appartient pas.

Thème de la nuit du fof du 03/02/2018 : Virus

Ce texte a été modifié le 06/02/2018 et corrigé pour : cohérence, grammaire, typographie et orthographe. Bêta : Amaras


	4. Chapitre 4 : En Quête

**Chapitre 4 : En Quête**

« Vous avez dit que Harry était parti pour quoi déjà ?

\- Pour s'occuper _d'affaires_ , ricana Severus. Vous devenez de plus en plus sénile ma parole.

\- Mais non, Severus, je ne vous parle pas de son absence aujourd'hui, mais de son absence de six ans ! C'est vous qui dévissez de la boule…

\- Il est parti étudier la magianthropologie et la magizoologie sur le terrain, récita Severus. »

La magianthropologie était un domaine totalement oublié de la connaissance sorcière. Personne n'y prêtait attention. Autant l'étude des créatures magiques avait quelque chose d'étonnement pratique dans certaines situations, autant tous les peuples sorciers étaient réduits à se terrer loin des moldus. La même magie coulait entre eux, et ils subissaient tous les mêmes contraintes sociales.

« Je me souviens de sa discussion avec Minerva. Je crois qu'il mentait ce jour-là, mais je ne peux pas en être sûr. »

Severus était intrigué, Potter était peut-être vraiment en train de manigancer quelque chose après tout.

« Rien ne vous a semblé suspect, Severus ?

\- Pas plus que d'habitude. Il a demandé une bourse d'étude à Minerva, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait besoin, non ? »

Le portrait resta méditatif pendant quelques instants.

« Vous voulez que je mène une petite enquête, Albus ?

\- Si vous y tenez. Mais je pense que vous ne trouverez rien de plus que les autres. Le Ministère doit vouloir le surveiller constamment… »

.oOo.

Severus était toujours perturbé par ses discussions avec le portrait au sujet du Ministère. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'Albus voulait qu'il voie, et le vieillard semblait s'obstiner à le laisser trouver par lui-même. S'il ne pouvait pas comprendre le vieux hibou, il pouvait au moins faire comme d'habitude : lui obéir et essayer de conserver un minimum d'avance pour ne pas se laisser manipuler aveuglément.

Severus attendait que le dernier cours de la journée se termine devant la porte de la salle de cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il attendit que tous les élèves soient sortis pour entrer à son tour.

« Professeur Potter. Je vous prie de venir me voir dans le Hall d'Entrée une demi-heure avant le repas. »

Severus s'en retourna sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, dans un mouvement de capes noires des plus dramatique.

.oOo.

Severus avait un plan. Il n'était pas Maître de Potion pour rien, et il comptait bien obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

Il guida Potter jusque dans les cachots, jusqu'à ses quartiers. Tout comme Minerva, Severus pouvait accepter de prendre en partie la place de Dumbledore, mais jamais il n'aurait le courage de s'installer dans les appartements du Directeur. Occuper son bureau était déjà bien assez.

Il retira ses capes pour _avoir l'air_ plus détendu, et invita Harry à s'asseoir devant la cheminée. Severus fit venir une carafe et deux verres depuis sa petite cuisine. Il en offrit un à Harry, et se cala confortablement dans un fauteuil en face de lui.

« Alors, Professeur, comment se passent vos cours ? »

Harry parut surpris, Severus ricanait intérieurement. Si Potter s'attendait plus à une réprimande qu'à une discussion badine, c'est qu'il devait bien ne pas avoir la conscience tranquille.

« Tout se passe bien dans l'ensemble, Professeur. Les élèves présentant de grosses lacunes sont rares et il me semble qu'aucun cas n'est désespéré. »

Bien sûr, Severus avait prévu cette soirée, il avait épicé le vin d'Harry.

« Vous savez, Professeur Snape, je ne serais pas ici sans vous.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je sais que le temps passé à Poudlard ne nous a pas laissé de bons souvenirs. Malgré tout, vous avez été un exemple pour moi et je ne serais jamais arrivé où j'en suis aujourd'hui sans vos précieux enseignements. Je ne vous ai d'ailleurs jamais remercié pour les nombreuses fois où vous m'avez sauvé pendant la guerre. Je ne serais _vraiment_ pas ici sans vous. »

Severus resta perplexe face à cette déclaration. Il avait une pique acerbe sur le bout de la langue, mais il ne savait pas s'il était pertinent de la lui lancer. Il observa avec une jubilation bien contenue le jeune boire, et sirota son propre verre avec délectation.

« Je voulais vous demander, continua Potter, comment avez-vous obtenu votre titre de Maître de Potion ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils. Potter était-il vraiment capable de s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à sa petite personne ?

« Je voulais vous demander, commença Severus.

\- Répondez-moi, s'il vous plaît, Professeur, l'interrompit Harry. Vous étiez très jeune à l'époque, j'ai fait quelques recherches dans _The Pratical Potioneer_ , mais je n'ai pas pu trouver vos travaux _._ Sur quoi travailliez-vous ?

\- C'est un peu technique, j'ai mené des recherches sur les effets précis de plusieurs ingrédients et leur optimisation dans un certain nombre de potions. C'est très schématique, bien sûr. Mais, dites-moi, Potter…

\- Que savez-vous de la magianthropologie, Monsieur ? Je vous ai toujours considéré d'une grande clairvoyance, vous savez, et j'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez.

\- Je dois avouer que je sais peu de choses sur le sujet. C'est l'étude des peuples magiques, et je suppose de leurs usages et de leurs coutumes. »

Severus grimaça, les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévues.

« Et que pensez-vous de la politique établie par le Ministère ? continua Potter. »

Severus aurait aimé tenir sa langue, mais il était trop intrigué par la piste de miettes de pains que lui laissait Dumbledore pour accepter de fuir.

« Je fais confiance à Shacklebolt pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Je le connais un peu et c'est quelqu'un de bien. Cependant, j'avoue avoir du mal à suivre le jeu des politiques et du Ministère ces derniers temps… Et puis il y a ce mystérieux vengeur invisible dont toute la presse parle… Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, Potter, il ne parvient pas encore à vous piquer la première page des journaux. »

Harry sourit malicieusement, et vida son verre d'un trait.

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, Professeur, mais il était évident que vous étiez en quête de quelque chose ce soir. Je vous invite à venir me voir demain soir, à la même heure, dans mon bureau, si vous voulez des réponses à vos questions. »

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Oh, et venez sans véritaserum, s'il vous plait. »

* * *

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des défis proposés par La gazette des bonbons aux citrons (voir dans les forums du site), et en réponse à ceux suivants :

\- Concours de Points [A (37) (Dialogue) "Je ne serais pas ici sans vous."]

Ce texte est inspiré de la Saga Harry Potter de J. K. Rowling, et ne m'appartient pas.

Thème de la nuit du fof du 02/03/2018 : Quête

Merci à T'hy'la pour sa relecture.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Preuves ?

Severus avait passé une soirée, une nuit, une matinée et une putain de journée tout à fait maussade. Potter avait paru normal toute la journée, et ça ne présageait rien de bon, non définitivement rien de bon. De plus, il ressassait sa défaite de la veille avec rancune, il comptait bien se venger du morveux, mais il lui semblait déjà que son plan était voué à l'échec.

Severus s'était donc rapidement terré dans son bureau, et discutait à nouveau avec le professeur Dumbledore. Il avait dû, de mauvaise grâce, lui raconter sa cuisante défaite de la veille.

.oOo.

La porte du bureau de Potter était entrouverte quand Severus arriva dans le couloir, ce soir-là, et il pouvait entendre des voix. Il s'arrangea donc pour rester aussi discret que possible, et s'approcha pour écouter. Il était curieux, mais c'était loin d'être un vilain défaut, tout au plus une déformation professionnelle après avoir passé des années à espionner pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Potter était assis devant la cheminée, il parlait avec quelqu'un en utilisant le réseau de cheminette.

« Tu sais bien que je fais tout mon possible pour t'aider, Harry, mais tu prends trop de risque ces derniers temps. »

Il fallut quelques instants à Severus pour remettre cette voix en contexte, et reconnaitre Ron Weasley.

« Ils ont pourtant bien dû trouver les preuves que j'avais laissé. Je te jure qu'elles y étaient.

\- Je te crois, Harry… »

Severus en doutait, le ton du rouquin était loin d'exprimer la plus pure sincérité… La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, et Severus tâcha de prendre son air le plus digne alors que Potter lui souriait.

« Excusez-moi, Professeur, pouvons-nous remettre notre petite discussion à demain soir, encore une fois ? Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais il y a des affaires qui m'attendent… » La porte lui fut promptement claquée au nez.


	6. Chapter 6 : Le tonnerre gronde

_Le tonnerre gronde_

* * *

Harry se sentait complètement débordé. Il avait tenu le coup jusqu'à maintenant, enfin, du moins c'est ce qu'il lui semblait. Peut-être que Ron n'avait pas tort…

Il était enfin seul et au calme dans son bureau. Il n'avait rien de prévu pour l'instant, mais une centaine de pensées venaient le tourmenter. Avant tout, il y avait les cours… Il lui restait trois paquets de copies à corriger, et ses élèves commençaient à s'impatienter. Il pourrait avoir un peu de repos dans les jours à venir, car il avait préparé d'autre évaluations pour d'autres élèves… mais au final, il se rendait bien compte que cette petite gymnastique ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable.

Il ne semblait pas être fait pour être professeur, en fin de compte…

Et puis, il y avait ses autres projets. Il avait commencé à mener une petite enquête sur quelques trafics louches. C'était une histoire de trois fois rien, en apparence, que Ron avait rapidement mentionné il y a quelques semaines de cela, quand il était venu passer la soirée avec lui et Hermione.

Il était au point mort. Il sentait qu'il y avait plus que ce qu'il voyait. Cette affaire était loin d'être innocente, à ses yeux, c'était un iceberg.

Et maintenant, Ron lui annonçait que la précédente affaire, qu'il pensait avoir proprement résolue, se métamorphosait en une épine coincée dans son pied. Tout ça ne sentait pas bon du tout… Il sentait que quelque chose de terrible se tramait, mais il n'arrivait pas à ordonner ses pensées.

Et puis, il y avait ces soirées passées avec Severus. Il se doutait bien que la détermination de l'homme était suffisante pour qu'il doive passer la soirée suivante en plein interrogatoire, encore une fois. Il ne pourrait plus se dérober.

Il savait bien qu'il avait joué avec le feu en laissant le Directeur Adjoint être témoin de sa petite conversation. Severus avait des talents d'espion surprenant, même aussi longtemps après la fin de la guerre. Il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour comprendre les choses par lui-même. Harry se savait surveillé depuis le premier jour. Mais quelque part, il se demandait s'il n'attendait pas que ça, d'être surpris et d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui parler de son secret.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il se souvint également de la promesse qu'il avait faite quelques mois plus tôt à Hermione. La jeune femme avait réussi à l'alpaguer sur le sujet de sa vie de couple, inexistante jusqu'à maintenant, et à lui faire faire la promesse d'essayer de se trouver quelqu'un. Elle maintenait que de pouvoir partager sa vie avec une autre personne était une chose merveilleuse et qui lui apporterait un bien-être incroyable… Bref, Harry avait eu l'impression de l'entendre réciter Sorcière Magazine et avait cherché à fuir par tous les moyens. Mais, il lui restait toujours cette promesse à tenir...

Harry soupira. Oui, il avait beaucoup à faire, et il s'était emmêlé les pinceaux. Ce n'était pas très important, il n'avait qu'à tout reprendre à zéro et commencer par le plus simple. Il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un paquet de parchemins. Il jeta rageusement sa baguette dans le tiroir vide et entreprit de rattraper le retard qu'il avait, semble-t-il, accumulé à Poudlard.

.oOo.

« Dites-moi, mon cher Severus, comment se porte Harry, ces derniers temps ?

\- Comment cela, Directeur Dumbledore ? J'ai le journal ouvert sur mon bureau et vous vous inquiétez des potins de l'école plutôt que de me demander de vous faire la lecture ?

\- Chaque chose en son temps, Severus, chaque chose en son temps… »

Le Directeur Adjoint se retourna sur sa chaise et fixa le portrait pendant quelques instants.

« J'avais préparé ma revanche, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Qui s'est confirmé, d'ailleurs. Votre valeureux petit protégé a fui. Non seulement il a fui alors qu'il m'avait donné rendez-vous, mais ma revanche est toujours dans ma commode et je ne l'ai pas croisé une seule fois cette semaine ! Ce petit diable ne daigne même plus se montrer dans la Grande Salle au moment du repas… »

Severus fulminait tellement qu'il commença à faire les cent pas dans le bureau.

« Est-ce vraiment si catastrophique, Severus ?

\- Oui, définitivement. Il y a trop d'énigmes non résolues qui me tournent autour pour que toute cette histoire ne soit pas louche ! »

Alors que le potionniste commençait à atteindre un niveau de rage acceptable, un tapotement à la porte le fit se retourner.

« Entrez ! beugla-t-il sur le même ton. »


	7. Chapitre 7 : Partir

_**Résumé de l'histoire :** Harry Potter a mystérieusement disparu pendant six ans après la guerre. Il revient dans le monde sorcier pour devenir professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Cependant, Severus Snape, le Directeur Adjoint de Poudlard, est méfiant, et le surveille de près, essayant de le piéger. Il cherche conseil auprès du portrait de Dumbledore, mais celui-ci ne s'intéresse qu'aux nouvelles qu'on peut lire dans le journal._

* * *

PARTIR

* * *

« Monsieur le Directeur ? interrogea timidement Harry en avançant dans le bureau de Dumbledore. » Severus était nonchalamment installé dans le fauteuil, derrière le bureau, occupé à lire le journal. Il se redressa en le voyant entrer, et replia le journal soigneusement.

« Oui, Potter ? » Il s'attendait à ce que le Gryffondor fuie à nouveau et lui annonce que sa grand-mère était à l'hôpital, ou bien que le crapaud de Londubat avait salopé son devoir de potions et qu'il ne pouvait pas le rendre à temps… Severus soupira.

« Je suis venu vous présenter mes excuses. Je n'ai pas été aussi disponible que je pensais pourvoir l'être ces derniers temps, et j'ai trop souvent reporté notre rendez-vous. »

Severus haussa un sourcil, et Potter reprit de plus belles.

« Il se trouve que j'ai une table de réservée, pour deux personnes, à la Table du Dragon. Ce soir. Est-ce que vous accepteriez de dîner avec moi ? »

Severus était trop occupé à gérer le choc, et à faire en sorte qu'il ne transparaisse pas malgré ses barrières d'occlumancie, qu'il manqua le pétillement symbolique dans le regard du portrait de Dumbledore. La Table du Dragon était le restaurant le plus côté de tout le Londres sorcier, les potins s'y faisaient et s'y défaisaient dans les pages mondaines spéciale de la Gazette, et il fallait réserver des mois à l'avance pour le commun des mortels. Mais après tout, Potter n'était pas le commun des mortels. Et, un jeune héritier des maisons Potter et Black, héros de la guerre, et célébrité absolue ne devait pas manquer de conquêtes faciles. Potter avait sans doute prévu la réservation pour une pétasse quelconque. Autant profiter de l'occasion.

« Excuses acceptées, à quelle heure souhaitez vous partir de Poudlard ? accepta froidement Severus.

— Vingt heures, profes– Monsieur le Directeur. »

— O —

Le restaurant était bondé, mais l'ambiance était tranquille. Les tables n'étaient pas trop serrées les unes contre les autres, et les serveurs comme les clients avaient la place de se déplacer sans se déranger les uns les autres comme c'était le cas habituellement dans les petites gargotes exiguës de la communauté sorcière.

Potter avait été à l'heure, dans un smoking noir impeccable, et Severus remerciait Dumbledore pour ses conseils vestimentaires. Il comptait bien y aller dans ses robes habituelles avant de se faire reprendre et tancer vertement par l'ex-Directeur. Potter et lui avaient discuté tranquillement des affaires de l'école en venant, des sorties à Pré-au-Lard et des examens de fin de semestre.

Severus avait sa Vengeance dans le fond de sa poche : Véritasérum, cuvée spéciale. Il lui avait fallu plus d'un titre de Maître des Potions pour parvenir à ce résultat. Les effets en étaient augmentés, et la mixture était inodore, parfaitement indétectable.

— O —

Le serveur déposa l'apéritif à leur table.

« Alors, Potter, pour quelle pauvre fille aviez-vous réservé cette table à l'origine ? demanda-t-il en prenant son verre de pétillant.

— Oh ? s'étonna Potter, distrait. Katie, Katie Bell. Elle vient de devenir joueuse professionnelle, et je tenais à fêter ça. Enfin, ça, c'était y'a quelques semaines. Entre temps, Fred et Angelina ont prévu de se marier, et devinez qui est occupée par une soirée d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille ce soir ?

— Et, vous n'avez pas été invité à l'enterrement de vie de garçon du marié ?

— Si ! C'est Ron qui s'en charge, mais, à mon avis, il faudra compter sur Fred pour mettre l'ambiance. »

Harry laissa s'échapper un rire, sincère et innocent en évoquant ses amis, et Severus se perdit sans l'observation de ses traits.

L'instant d'après, il était seul à la table. Potter s'était excusé pour aller se laver les mains… C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Il allait devoir se faire très discret, mais, s'ils avaient attiré les regards sur eux en entrant dans le restaurant, les autres clients s'étaient rapidement calmés. Severus se débrouilla pour inspecter les poches de la veste que Potter avait abandonné derrière lui, mais il n'en tira qu'une carte de fidélité complète pour la boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch du Chemin de Traverse. Décevant.

Enfin quand le serveur apporta leurs entrées, il s'arrangea pour faire tomber quelques gouttes de Vengeance dans la salade de Potter.

* * *

Ce texte a été écrit pour le thème de la nuit du FoF : _Partir_. Je l'ai écrit longtemps après la nuit, mais j'ai quand même respecté l'heure d'écriture.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Les affaires

_**Résumé de l'histoire :** Severus Snape essaye toujours de piéger Harry Potter pour découvrir ce qu'il manigance, et Harry cède, et l'invite au restaurant _La Table du Dragon _sur le chemin de Traverse.  
_

* * *

LES AFFAIRES SONT LES AFFAIRES

* * *

Harry s'excusa poliment et se leva pour rejoindre les salles d'eau mise à disposition des clients. Ce qu'il avait raconté à Severus était partiellement vrai. Il avait besoin d'un alibi pour cette soirée, avant tout.

Harry entra dans l'un des box des toilettes pour homme, celui qui avait un vasistas, et escalada la cuvette pour sortir dans la ruelle derrière le restaurant, en toute discrétion. Il fit quelques pas jusqu'à un recoin où personne n'aurait l'idée de se cacher, et sortit un petit pendentif, aux mécanismes rondouillards, de sa poche de pantalon. Il fit faire un tour au disque du Retourneur de Temps, et regarda le soleil remonter dans le ciel à mesure que la magie le déplaçait dans le temps.

Très bien, il avait besoin de vingt minutes pour se rendre au bureau de Mr Patterson. Il sortit un balai de sa poche et le déminiaturisa, usant par la même occasion de magie pour se rendre invisible, et s'envola par-dessus les toits de Londres.

Il arriva sans problème au niveau de la fenêtre du bureau de Patterson quelques minutes plus tard. Il resta en vol stationnaire, à se geler les doigts dans le vent du nord, pendant bien dix minutes de plus, le temps que Patterson termine une réunion, et range en sécurité dans son coffre une énorme pile de documents.

Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il puisse se faire repérer, Harry passa à travers la fenêtre (il lui avait fallu quelques années pour être mesure de reproduire ce qu'il avait fait par erreur au zoo, avant même d'entrer à Poudlard, mais c'était une compétence bien utile avec tous ces nouveaux immeubles moldus à l'architecture moderne). Il s'avança vers le coffre, fondu dans un métal spécial que seul les Gobelins maîtrisaient, et qui était résistant à la magie. C'était un système de coffre très onéreux, qui ne s'ouvrait qu'avec la signature magique de son propriétaire, ou du Directeur de la Banque Gringotts (en cas de décès du propriétaire susmentionné). Alors, tout naturellement, Harry se contenta de tirer sur la poignée, et le coffre s'ouvrit comme par magie (et comme un magicien ne révèle jamais ses tours, je ne peux pas vous expliquer comment il a fait). Harry feuilleta rapidement les feuillets qu'il avait devant lui. Blanchiment d'argent, participation à des trafics divers, détournements de fonds et escroqueries diverses… Il ne s'était pas trompé en venant ici. Harry savait déjà ce qu'il cherchait, alors il sortit une pile de documents, et en fit deux copies. Il en plaça une dans le coffre, l'autre dans une enveloppe à l'attention de Mr Patterson, accompagnée d'une plume blanche, et plaça enfin les originaux dans une missive cachetée et protégée à l'attention du Chef du Bureau des Aurors.

Il referma soigneusement le coffre, et ressortit du bureau. Il regarda vite-fait sa montre en remontant sur son balai, et jura à voix basse. Il était en retard.

Harry fonça à toute vitesse vers le Chemin de Traverse, cogitant à toute vitesse pour prendre la trajectoire la plus rapide et la courte. Il se prit à maudire la compagnie Brossdur lorsqu'il manqua percuter les antennes sur les toits de Londres. Il n'y avait pas à dire, leur dernier modèle pour le grand public était intéressant, mais à pleine vitesse, il perdait trop de maniabilité. Il se demandait même si les vieux modèles qui prenaient toujours la poussière dans une remise de Poudlard ne valaient pas mieux, et pourtant, ils étaient bons pour le recyclage. Tante Pétunia n'en aurait même pas voulu pour faire les poussières chez elle.

Harry atterrit sur le Chemin de Traverse alors que son sortilège d'invisibilité commençait à crachoter. La cape était beaucoup plus pratique à utiliser, mais pas sur un balai : le sortilège parfait consommait toutes ses réserves de magie. Il courut jusqu'à la ruelle derrière la Table du Dragon, se cachant des passants, tout en se répétant le mantra du voyageur temporel : "Personne ne doit me voir !" et regagna les toilettes pour homme à l'heure pile.

Harry sortit et se lava les mains, regagnant la table qu'il partageait avec Severus comme si de rien n'était. Il s'installa tranquillement, pliant sa serviette sur ses genoux en dévorant sa salade des yeux. Ça faisait une heure qu'il mourrait de faim ! Il était prêt à reprendre leur discussion là où ils l'avaient abandonnée, quand il remarqua une traînée bleutée sur ses noix grillées.

« Monsieur le Directeur Adjoint, vous avez encore remis ça ? admonesta Harry avec déception. »

Severus feignit l'innocence.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez utilisé cette fois-ci, mais vous auriez dû vous douter que le _dragon_ dans le nom du restaurant n'était pas là pour rien. Il y a un vrai dragon employé ici, aux fourneaux, plus précisément. »

Severus grimaça. « Évidemment, cracha-t-il, et le crin de Kelpy que j'ai utilisé pour modifier la formule du Véritasérum a réagi avec les composés sulfurés particuliers de son souffle, soupira-t-il.

— Ce sont ces mêmes composés qui ont fait la renommée de cet établissement, Professeur, compléta Harry avec un scintillement amusé dans le regard.

— Vous marquez encore un point, Potter. Décidément, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de ce que j'étais pendant la guerre.

— Je ne dirais pas ça. Vous êtes devenu un homme libre, Professeur. Libre de faire des erreurs, sourit Harry. »

* * *

Ce texte a été écrit pour le thème de la nuit du FoF : _Mantra_. Je l'ai écrit longtemps après la nuit, mais j'ai quand même respecté l'heure d'écriture.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Belle soirée

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** _Harry Potter n'est pas qu'un simple innocent professeur de Poudlard. Alors qu'il passe une soirée avec Severus Snape à Londres, Harry s'éclipse et vole des documents compromettants à un certain Mr Patterson..._

* * *

BELLE SOIRÉE

* * *

Mr Patterson était assis à la table 12, près de la fenêtre. Il avait réservé une table dans ce restaurant dont on parlait beaucoup dans la presse pour faire plaisir à sa femme, à l'occasion… Harry aurait aimé croire que c'était pour leur anniversaire de mariage, mais connaissant un peu l'homme, c'était sans doute plus pour qu'elle cesse de lui faire des scènes, et ne cherche pas à découvrir sa dernière aventure avec un secrétaire.

Il suivait de loin leur discussion, prêtant attention à leur commande, tout en essayant de ne pas perdre le fil de l'interrogatoire en règle qu'il subissait de la part du Serpentard. On pouvait lui faire confiance pour ne pas perdre le nord, à celui-là. « Vous avez dû beaucoup voyager pendant ces dernières années.

— Assez, oui, admit Harry. » Le silence qui l'encombra quelques instants lui fit comprendre que Snape en voulait plus. Il prit le temps de manger, sans se presser, avant de continuer. « Je n'ai pas vécu grand-chose de palpitant, vous savez. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une bourse de recherche. Je suis allé en Orient, à Istanbul, j'ai passé quelques mois au Caire aussi. J'ai joué un peu les touristes, j'ai envoyé une photo à Ron quand je suis passé à côté des grandes pyramides. Et puis, j'ai continué mon chemin jusqu'en Inde, où j'ai vécu pendant un an. J'ai toujours poussé vers l'est en fait.

— Et qu'avez-vous fait dans toutes ces villes, à part du tourisme ?

— Les poches. » Le Serpentard resta interdit face à sa réponse. « On m'a souvent fait les poches, admit piteusement Harry. Peut-être qu'il y avait marqué touriste en travers de mon front, ou alors ça doit être à cause des lunettes, ou des pulls trop larges de Mrs. Weasley… En tout cas, dès que je me retrouvais dans des quartiers bondés, quelqu'un me faisait les poches. »

Snape n'était pas le genre d'homme à sourire, à rire, ou à se faire remarquer pour ses émotions, mais il y avait définitivement quelques choses dans ses traits qui se foutait de sa gueule, Harry en était certain. Il préféra reporter son attention sur le serveur qui revenait du bar avec les apéritifs commandés par la table 12. Il fit mine d'être vexé, baissant la tête sur sa salade, mais se concentra pour rendre la lettre qui était à l'intérieur de sa chemise invisible. Quand il fut à peu près sûr du résultat, il la fit léviter jusqu'au plateau qui fut posé quelques instants plus tard devant Mr. et Mrs. Patterson. La lettre apparut devant leurs yeux entre un ballon de vin blanc et un verre de whisky, et Mr. Patterson s'en saisit discrètement. Il l'ouvrit sous les yeux intrigués de sa femme, alors que le serveur était reparti, et Harry eut un sourire en coin en le voyant blêmir, la plume blanche dans la main.

Angel avait frappé ce soir.

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je n'ai pas fait que jouer les touristes, mais la magieanthropologie est une discipline des plus ennuyeuses, digne des cours du Professeur Binns. J'ai consulté des mages partout où je me suis rendu pour les questionner sur l'histoire de leur magie, sur leurs pratiques actuelles et celles de leurs ancêtres, et c'est à peu près tout. Toutes ces discussions ont été terriblement enrichissantes, bien sûr, mais pas très passionnantes. Savez-vous qu'il existe une académie de magie à Calcutta où les étudiants apprennent à construire des sortilèges sans faire usage d'une baguette ou bien d'une formule, mais en créant la structure physique du sort dans leur paume, avant de lancer le sort ? C'est vraiment incroyable, raconta-t-il tranquillement. »

Mr. Patterson prit promptement la fuite, et Harry profita tranquillement de la fin de leur soirée. Snape sembla en profiter également, l'interrogatoire se transformant après quelques anecdotes en une curiosité innocente. Harry insista pour payer l'addition, puisqu'il avait invité le Maître de Potions, et tous deux sortirent se promener dans la nuit sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« Monsieur ? demanda Harry après quelques instants. »

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil.

« Pourriez-vous nous faire transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard, s'il vous plaît ?

— Vous savez que seule la Directrice a le privilège de pouvoir transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école ?

— Oui, je m'en doute. Elle est terriblement espiègle avec vous…

— Vous allez devoir marcher quoi qu'il arrive.

— S'il vous plaît, insista Harry. J'ai bien peur d'avoir pris un peu trop de vin, ce soir. »

Snape hocha la tête, et Harry passa ses bras autour de son torse, se collant un peu plus contre son corps quand la sensation du transplanage les submergea, un étau de magie se refermant sur eux.

Ils apparurent devant les grilles de l'école, et Harry était redevable à Snape. Il n'avait plus assez de magie en lui pour transplaner ainsi, et le voyage aurait été terriblement inconfortablement, même en trouvant le moyen de ne pas se désartibuler à l'arrivée.

« Merci beaucoup, fit-il en relâchant l'autre homme. »

* * *

 _Ce texte a été écrit avec un prompt d'un atelier d'écriture sur le Discord des Kinagies : Fuite !_


	10. Chapitre 10 : Tourner autour

_**Sujet d'écriture :** Glacier _pour Si tu l'oses de la Gazette.

* * *

TOURNER AUTOUR... _  
_

* * *

« Avez-vous passé une bonne soirée, Severus ? »

Comme à son habitude, Severus était assis à son bureau avec le journal devant lui, faisant la lecture au portrait de Dumbledore lors de ses pauses, entre deux dossiers traités pour Madame la Directrice.

Le Serpentard grogna, cependant, et ignora à la fois le Directeur et le journal sur le coin du bureau. La logique était simple : s'il travaillait sans s'arrêter, s'il traitait tous les dossiers de l'immense pile qui attendait devant lui, sans faire la moindre pause, alors il pourrait ne pas avoir cette discussion avec Dumbledore.

Potter et lui avaient fait la couverture du journal. Apparemment, leur petite sortie gastronomique s'était faite remarquer, et les journalistes à la manque de la Gazette ne s'étaient pas gênés pour élaborer toute sorte de récit farfelus sur le sujet.

« Je ne veux pas en parler, lâcha-t-il. Maintenant, faites-moi le plaisir de retourner à votre sieste et de me laisser en paix ! »

Severus ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, entre les efforts incessants de Dumbledore pour mettre son nez dans ce qui ne le regarde pas, les fioritures administratives dont étaient friands les notables du Ministère et les membres éminents du conseil d'administration, et ses propres interrogations, il avait trop à penser à la fois.

Sa plume était suspendue dans les airs depuis plusieurs instants, sans qu'il n'écrive le moindre mot, l'encre séchant petit à petit au contact de l'air.

La soirée avait été excellente, très bien. Si on considérait le large gribouillis au bas de la note que Potter avait dû payer, c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Mais pourquoi avait-il insisté pour transplaner avec lui à la fin de ce repas ? Potter était célèbre pour sa puissance magique, et son excellente maîtrise. Il n'était pas que le héros prophétique, il était aussi devenu un très bon combattant. Même s'il n'avait jamais appris à transplaner à Poudlard, Severus était certain que Le Survivant était capable de transplaner de lui-même.

« Vous n'êtes pas concentré, Severus. Admettez que vous avez besoin de faire une pause, attaqua Dumbledore.

— Très bien ! » Severus s'emporta un peu en se tournant et saisit le journal, en froissant les pages au passage. « Vous avez gagné, tous les deux, ajouta-t-il. »

Il déplia le journal et entreprit de faire la lecture de la première page au vieillard, pour répondre à ses questions et étancher sa curiosité.

« Ainsi, ces journalistes pensent que vous êtes devenus de bons amis…

— Vous n'y croyez pas, hein ?

— Non, je vous connais trop bien, Severus. Mais dites-moi, qu'était-ce vraiment, ce dîner ? »

Severus réfléchit à la question pendant un instant.

« Pour être franc, je ne suis sûr rien. Était-ce seulement pour honorer sa promesse comme Potter l'a prétendu ? Ou bien pour endormir ma méfiance. Je sais qu'il se trame quelque chose, Albus. Et… il y a un détail étrange. Quand nous sommes repartis, Potter m'a demandé de le faire transplaner à Poudlard, pour le retour… Est-ce que c'était un prétexte pour se rapprocher de moi et pouvoir me fouiller ?

— Je dirais que si c'était un prétexte, Severus, son attention n'était sans doute pas de vous fouiller. Peut-être que ce dîner était plus que ce que vous pensez… »

Severus médita ces paroles, parcourant d'un œil distrait les pages sportives et la rubrique nécrologique…

« Et Angel, en avons-nous des nouvelles ? reprit Dumbledore.

— Aucune, Albus. Si ce n'est qu'un comptable pourri s'est rendu en personne au bureau des Aurors ce matin pour se rendre, et exiger une protection en échange des informations et témoignages qu'il peut apporter. Il est persuadé que Angel veut s'en prendre à lui, mais aucune preuve n'a pu être trouvée de son implication…

— C'est intéressant. Vous pensez que les Aurors vont accepter de le protéger ?

— Oh, je n'en doute pas. Enfin, il leur servira d'appât, oui, pour retrouver ceux qui veulent le faire taire. Mais, j'ai bien peur que son espérance de vie ne se soit raccourci de beaucoup, avec cette bande d'incapable. » Severus tourna les pages rageusement. Cette lubie de Dumbledore l'agaçait au plus haut point. Et même toute peinture qu'il était, il avait encore ce scintillement dans le coin de l'œil qui signifiait clairement qu'il en savait plus que lui. Et il n'était qu'en deux dimensions… « Oh, s'étonna soudainement Severus d'un ton réjouit. Le Glacier Floriant Fortarôme fait des promotions sur glaces, tous parfums confondus, du marron citron !

— Vous avez un cœur de glace, Severus, vous savez que je ne peux plus en savourer le parfum… »

Le Directeur Adjoint eut un rire mesquin et replia le journal. Il sourit à son ami, et s'excusa. Il était temps de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Par une nuit

PAR UNE NUIT

* * *

Le couvre-feu était tombé depuis vint bonnes minutes, les lumières de la Grande Salle étaient pourtant encore toutes allumées. Les étudiants étaient censés être tous réunis dans leurs dortoirs, mais Severus avait décidé de laisser couler pour cette fois.

Le champion d'Échecs de Serdaigle, Michael Richard, et celui de Serpentard, Eddy Morgan, avaient décidé de disputer une partie amicale juste après le repas. La partie était censée être rapide, mais ils étaient tous les deux confrontés à un problème intéressant.

Leur rencontre avait attiré quelques curieux, et ils étaient maintenant une petite dizaine à suivre la partie malgré l'heure tardive. Il était habituel que les étudiants se réunissent dans la Grande Salle pour discuter et étudier, en dehors des repas et parfois même pendant ceux-ci, car c'était l'un de ces endroits où les étudiants de différentes maisons pouvaient passer du temps ensemble à Poudlard.

Cependant, vu l'heure tardive, plus personne n'avait l'esprit à étudier.

« Tsst. Vous ne pouvez pas bouger votre cavalier, Monsieur Richard, il est cloué par la reine. »

Le jeune homme reposa la pièce, les joues rouges, et Severus invoqua un parchemin et une plume.

« Notez la partie, s'il vous plaît messieurs. Je pense qu'il est assez tard comme ça, vous la reprendrez demain.

— Bien, Monsieur. Merci, répondit Morgan. »

Severus n'était peut-être plus professeur, mais il appréciait toujours autant passer du temps en compagnie des étudiants. C'était devenu d'autant plus agréable depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis qu'il n'avait plus à jouer au méchant Mangemort. Et, peut-être que c'était son rôle de principal adjoint, le fait d'avoir été reconnu comme héro de la guerre, ou bien simplement le pouvoir des robes sombres, mais il était toujours respecté et ce bien qu'il soit devenu rare qu'il retire des points et qu'il n'avait plus collé d'étudiant en retenue depuis des années.

Il guida petit à petit tous les étudiants hors de la Grande Salle, leur assurant qu'ils feraient mieux de retourner à leurs dortoirs sans traîner ni faire de détours, parce qu'il allait faire une ronde dans les couloirs et qu'ils feraient mieux de ne plus croiser son chemin. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la menace était réelle.

Severus leva le bras, et passa sa main devant lui, les lumières s'éteignant et les tables et les bancs se remettant en place sur son passage. C'était étonnant ce qu'on pouvait faire sans baguette parfois…

Il referma la porte derrière lui, et se retourna dans les ténèbres, éclairé seulement par la lueur du plafond magique. Quelque chose avait bougé dans les ombres, et une silhouette s'avançait clairement dans sa direction.

« Qui est là ? demanda-t-il en levant sa baguette devant lui. » De la lumière surgit d'un _lumos_ , et éclaira… ce maudit Potter.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur le Directeur, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

— Depuis combien de temps étiez-vous tapis là ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendiez ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous comporter comme une personne normale pour une fois ?

— Je suppose que je tombe mal, répondit Harry. Ce n'est certainement pas le moment de vous demander un service, sans poser de question ? »

En disant ces mots, il chancela et tomba contre la grande porte. Severus fut à ses côtés en un instant.

« Mais bien sûr, lança-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

* * *

Ce texte a été écrit pour le texte de la Nuit du FoF : Reine.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Potions sur canapé

POTIONS SUR CANAPÉ

* * *

Potter ne répondit pas à sa question. Il avait fermé les yeux, et son corps glissait au sol, sans force, malgré le soutien que Severus tentait de lui apporter. Il avait perdu connaissance, et s'il en jugeait par la sensation poisseuse contre ses doigts, il perdait beaucoup de sang.

Et Severus sentit son sang bouillir. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça lui tombe dessus, hein ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Potter qui soit entraîné dans des aventures aussi palpitantes que dangereuse, et pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il croise son chemin seulement pour se faire sauver.

Severus eut un sourire mesquin. D'accord, il était un Prince, mais il ne laisserait pas Potter se prendre pour une damoiselle en détresse. Il aurait les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait, c'était dit.

Severus prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, et fit disparaît le sang derrière eux. Il porta ainsi le Gryffondor jusqu'au bureau Directorial, et enfin, dans les appartements attenants. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour mettre la main sur une potion de régénération sanguine, et la fit boire à Potter en utilisant une technique de médicomagie. Il fit ensuite retirer ses vêtements.

Severus déglutit. Il allait avoir besoin de réponses avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Une plaie profonde barrait son torse, et elle n'avait rien de normale. La chaire semblait brûlée, et refusait de se refermer lorsqu'il appliquait des sorts de soins. Si elle avait été causée par une créature magique, la substance qui l'avait brûlée pourrait interagir avec ses potions.

« _Enervate._ » Deux yeux verts s'ouvrirent soudainement, se fixant sur lui pendant un moment.

« Potter, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

— Oui… murmura-t-il.

— Essayez d'économiser vos forces, et bougez le moins possible. Je ne peux pas vous soigner sans savoir ce qui vous a attaqué. Soyez bref et précis, s'il vous plaît. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, et Severus se demanda si Potter allait à nouveau perdre connaissance.

« Je ne sais pas, désolé. Je suis tombé dans un piège…

— Est-ce que c'est un sortilège qui vous a fait ça ? Une créature magique ?

— Une lance. »

Une lance ? Une putain de lance ? Est-ce que Saint Potter s'était inscrit à un tournoi de joute ? Bon sang !

« Je hais ce gosse. »

Severus retourna consulter ses réserves personnelles de potions. Au moins, ça lui simplifiait un peu la vie. Les substances magiques dont on pouvait recouvrir une lame, et capables de causer de tels dommages, n'étaient pas légion. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Potter essayer de se redresser, avant d'abandonner en gémissant de douleur. Quel crétin, avec ce qu'il s'était pris, la douleur devait être atroce, et pourtant il cherchait encore à faire le malin.

« Où suis-je ? demanda-t-il.

— Les appartements du Directeur. »

Potter se mit à rire, ce qui se transforma rapidement en d'autres gémissements de douleur.

« Écoutez, je ne nierai pas que je prends un certain plaisir, tout à fait sadique, à vous voir souffrir, mais si vous ne vous décidez pas à rester calme, je vous rendors. »

Potter ne répondit pas, ce qui était signe qu'il était un peu plus malin que prévu. Severus avait rassemblé plusieurs testeurs à solutions, et ouvrir un tiroir du bureau pour en sortir un tissu stréril, emballé dans un isolant magique.

Il revint ensuite auprès du canapé sur lequel Potter était étendu et, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, calme.

Severus frotta doucement le tissu contre la plaie pour prendre un échantillon de la substance corrosive, et plaça une goutte de chaque testeur à quelques centimètres de distance.

« Il va falloir attendre quelques minutes pour que ça réagisse, commenta-t-il en posant le tissu sur le ventre de Potter. » Il fallait mieux éviter qu'il soit trop en contact avec sa propre magie.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas conduit à l'infirmerie ?

— Eh bien, la première pensée de Poppy aurait sûrement été que je sois le responsable de cette blessure, et je tiens à mon intégrité physique. »

Potter ricana, grimaçant d'inconfort, et Severus s'en serait presque voulu de l'avoir fait rire.

« Et ensuite, je sais que vous cachez quelque chose. Je sais _toujours_ quand vous voulez me cacher des choses, et je n'aime pas rester dans l'ignorance. »

Potter soutint son regard pendant quelques instants, leurs volontés s'entrechoquant momentanément, et puis détourna le regard.

« Je vous propose un accord alors. Soignez-moi, et ne parlez de ceci à personne. Vous avez fait votre ronde habituelle ce soir sans croiser personne dans les couloirs, et vous ne m'avez pas vu. Et, peu importe ce qui sera dit ici, vous n'en soufflerez mot à personne. »

« Vous vous répétez, commenta Severus. »

Son silence. Absolu. Voilà ce qu'il demandait. C'était un prix élevé, mais correcte pour apprendre un secret, après tout. Severus acquiesça.

« Et vous me raconterez tout ce que je veux savoir, sans me mentir, ni me raconter des demi-vérités ?

— Oui, accepta Harry. »

Severus baissa les yeux sur le tissu. Deux réactifs avaient été déclenchés, les épines de rampeur des cavernes, et les feuilles de fougère des fées.

* * *

Ce texte a été écrit pour le texte de la Nuit du FoF : Épine.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Trêve

TRÊVE

* * *

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Severus ignora la voix agaçante de Potter à ses côtés. Ce qu'il voyait n'avait pas de sens. Il devait y avoir eu un faux positif, ou alors, et il détestait cette hypothèse, il s'était trompé dans l'étiquetage de ses fioles.

« Je reconnais ce regard, vous l'avez à chaque fois que vous posez les yeux sur quelques chose de suspect, ou sur moi, ce qui revient probablement au même, je suppose. Il y a quelque chose qui vous contrarie et vous n'avez pas toutes les pièces du puzzle. Expliquez-moi ?

— Autant reprendre vos leçons de potions depuis la première année ! »

Severus contourna le canapé, et sortit de la pièce pour retourner dans le bureau directorial. Il y avait de nombreux ouvrage au contenu précieux dans les étagères que les Directeurs avaient chargées de lourds volumes au fil des siècles. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour trouver l'ouvrage qui l'intéressait, et Severus retourna ensuite dans le salon.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, et posa les bras sur les accoudoirs, pianotant des doigts avec impatience. Le livre flottait devant lui, ses pages se tournant d'elles-mêmes de temps à autre, alors que Severus cherchait plus d'informations.

« Interrompez-moi si vous êtes perdus, commença-t-il. Les rampeurs des cavernes sont des créatures assez peu étudiées, mais elles sont très réputées dans l'étude des potions. La créature qui leur ressemble le plus serait la chenille processionnaire, mais plutôt que d'avoir des poils urticants, ils ont des épines mortelles. Le poison qui les recouvre est extrêmement puissant, en particulier contre les créatures magiques. Il est possible que la lame de cette lance en ait été recouverte.

— Et alors, un bézoard et c'est fini, non ? »

Severus releva immédiatement les yeux de sa lecture.

« Vous êtes vraiment irrécupérable. » Il poussa un long soupir. « Pour commencer, un bézoard n'est efficace sur tous les poisons qui existent au monde. En l'occurrence, il ne vous sera d'aucun secours face aux rampeurs. Et ensuite, il ne fonctionne que sur un poison ingéré, et non pas sur une plaie empoisonnée.

— D'accord, mais y a un contre-poison.

— Le problème n'est pas le contre-poison. Le problème, c'est que le poison a été mélangé à de l'extrait de fougère des fées. On nomme cette plante ainsi, non pas parce qu'elle a quoi que ce soit à voir avec les fées, mais parce qu'en infusion, elle permet de renforcer l'énergie magique. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais Snape fut plus rapide que lui.

« C'est un poison parce qu'en grande quantité, il a des effets néfastes sur le noyau magique d'un sorcier. Pour faire simple, le problème ici, c'est que les rampeurs tout comme les fougères entraînent la dégénérescence des cellules produisant la magie, mais que le premier les fait imploser alors que le second agit davantage comme un catalyseur et augmente la vitesse des réactions qui s'y produisent (jusqu'à user la cellule et entraîner également sa destruction à forte dose). Donc, les deux substances _ne peuvent pas_ être mélangées. Ou bien elles s'annuleraient, ou bien on ne retrouverait des traces que d'une seule d'entre-elle.

— Comment vous avez pu les détecte ? fit Harry en essayant, en vain, d'observer son ventre. Y'en a une qui est bleu et l'autre qui est rouge ?

— Vous devenez affligeant. » Severus referma son livre. « Non, crétin, leurs testeurs sont des concentrés de magie, et ce sont les deux seuls à avoir réagi. » Severus se saisit du tissu et le flanqua grossièrement sous son nez. « Voyez, le poison de rampeurs a fait un trou dans le tissu, alors que l'extrait de fougère est en train de se répandre dans les fibres.

— On vous a déjà dit que vous devenez patient et pédagogue en vieillissant ?

— Et vous, on vous a déjà dit que vous aviez perdu votre cervelle en affrontant Voldemort ?

— La première ou la deuxième fois ? »

Severus laissa s'échapper un rire, et Harry le rejoint, ravi d'avoir réussi à le dérider enfin. Il finit cependant par se tordre de douleur. Snape fronça les sourcils.

« C'est les épines de rampeurs des cavernes. Faites-moi confiance, lança le Gryffondor. »

Snape parut sceptique, mais se leva et alla chercher l'antidote aux épines de rampeurs. Il en imbiba une compresse stérile et l'appliqua soigneusement sur la blessure d'Harry.

Quand il eut fini de tamponner toute la plaie sur son torse, il sortit sa baguette et lança un _episkey_ avec sérieux. La plaie se referma.

« Vous me devez une explication. »

* * *

Ce texte a été écrit pour le texte de la Nuit du FoF : Dégénérescence.


End file.
